


Appreciating the View

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: From an emoji prompt. Finn and Poe go rock climbing.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	Appreciating the View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/gifts).



Stormpilot, person_climbing gear x scream

Finn took a few deep breaths and leaned into the seemingly sheer rock face. He closed his eyes, then reached out with his right hand, letting the rock guide him and tell him where to go.

He dangled for a brief moment, and swung until his feet found purchase.

Below him, Poe cursed under his breath. He knew that, now that things with the First Order were over, Finn was working with Rey on honing his Force sensitivity. The two of them might trust the Force for things like this, but that didn't mean Poe had to like it. He shielded his eyes with his hand and watched as Finn hoisted himself up further, thigh muscles straining with the push.

At least he had a good view of Finn's efforts.

By and by, Finn did reach the top of the cliff face. A few minutes later, the rope came down for Poe. He secured it to his harness before following Finn's path as best as he could.

As he neared the top, Finn reached a hand down to help lift him over the lip of the cliff. Poe took it, gave one last shove, and then flopped to the ground.

"You pick the weirdest date spots," he said through deep, panting breaths.

Finn grinned. "It's all about the view," he said, shaking his head at Poe's dramatics.

"I already got that," Poe said. He lay flat on his back and gazed up at the clouds. "On the way up."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, then laughed with realization. He lay down next to Poe and they were both silent for a while as the clouds passed by.

Poe eventually worked his way to sitting. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Finn, eyes closed, genrly shushed him.

"Shh. I'm listening for a while," he explained.

Poe didn't always understand why Finn did things like this. He suspected that Finn didn't know why, either. Still, the fact that they kept running into each other during a war that spanned an entire galaxy could hardly have been coincidence, so he couldn't hold a grudge against the Force for very long.

In the months that Finn had dedicated himself to learning more about the Force, primarily through meditation and listening, Poe had learned some patience. Sure, he could be hotheaded, but when Finn told him to zip it, he trusted it. He still wasn't sure if that was Finn listening to the Force or simply being the more even tempered of the two, but the effect was the same.

When Finn opened his eyes, he looked to where Poe was sitting. "Have you been just watching me this whole time?"

Poe smirked. "What can I say? I'm here for the view."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Threshie for the prompt! I didn't really include the scared face... because I got to a good ending point to wrap up the vignette.


End file.
